The Knights of Xavier
by Miss Freeze
Summary: I'm supposed to write the summary, right? Well, here goes! The X-Men are suppose to be in medievial times, ok? Theres a tournament for Kitty's hand in marriage and I hate Lance! Not a very nice summary, oh well. Readers of my other stories should like it.
1. Default Chapter

Hi! I just started reading yet another medieval novel and decided to put the X-Men into that world. Don't worry, I won't change them too much. Kitty will still say 'like' every other word and everybody will still have the same loves and enemies. OK? Enjoy! Oh, and a little note for reviewers: Please give 'signed' reviews. That's way if I didn't get to read your review till after the story is over I can at least e-mail you if you had asked a question, ok? And I usually do shout outs from finished fics in the next story I put up, k? Speaking of which, shout outs for X-Men's Trip To The Mountains: Weapon X 61: Thank you for the nice rating, Marie is supposed to be an old acquaintance of Logan's. Nothing more. Authoress' Note: Personally, I hate Lance, and I hate Pietro. I just might kill them both unless someone stops me. Mwuhahaha!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men but everything else is stuff I made up.  
  
Lord Kurt of the castle Wagner had just heard the news about a young princess coming to the realm for the annual tournament. He had also heard that her beauty was unsurpassed and that the winner of the tournament would receive her hand in marriage. What a prize!  
  
The recreant knight Sir Lance of Alvers had also heard of the tourney, and he also wanted the prize. He called his servants to ready his stead Stormhoof and to get his armor polished.  
  
"I shall have you Katherine of the house of Pryde," he told himself as his squire fastened him in his armor. "I will have you."  
  
Farther away, but still in the same country, a company of knights was escorting a princess to her father's castle. The princess was the famed Lady Katherine of the house of Pryde.  
  
Three errant knights sat upon their horses on a hilltop, keeping watch over the maiden and her knights' progress through the valley beneath them.  
  
"Is this the babe that Lance wanted?" asked the smallest of the knights, Sir Todd of the noble house of Tolanskey, which he had put to shame ever since he was knighted.  
  
His two companions were Sir Pietro, son of Lord Magneto, lord of many lands, and Sir Fred, son of the village blacksmith. Each of the knights were reknown in many countries as being recreant and scroundrelous. There was some talk amongst the knights of Xavier of whether or not the three should have ever been knighted in the first place.  
  
Sir Pietro's lifelong enemy Sir Evan, was among the princess' knights, as was Sir Fred's enemy Sir Scott. Why Sir Pietro and Sir Evan were in low favor of each other, none could say.  
  
But there was much talk about Sir Fred and Sir Scott's rivalry over the fair maiden Jean of the house of Grey. The two knights had fought over her since she had come into the realm, even though she had shown neither of them any love at all. She was too busy receiving gifts from her burly knight, Sir Duncan.  
  
Sir Fred had just spied his love in the princess' train, she was one of the lady's handmaidens. Sir Fred noticed that his rival, Sir Scott, was trying to flirt with the Lady Jean. At this sight the robust knight growled and prepared to charge, but was stayed by the voice of Sir Pietro's sister, Lady Wanda.  
  
"Stay up here blubber butt," Lady Wanda scowled, riding up to him on her black palfrey. "If you charge down there now you will spoil Sir Lance's plans."  
  
Lady Tabitha, also called 'Boom-Boom' for her mutant energy blasts rode up to Sir Pietro and cackled.  
  
"Yes," she snickered. "Wouldn't want to ruin Sir Lance's bone headed plans." She summoned a boom ball in her hand and made to throw into the train's midst.  
  
"Stay your hand fool lady," Sir Lance growled, riding up to the fivesome on his large black steed. "We will strike soon, but not now. Wait until they have reached the Bleak Forest."  
  
The riders in the train below knew nothing of Sir Lance's plans, even if Sir Jamie pointed them out on top of the hill.  
  
"Like, I'm so hot," Princess Kitty moaned. "Like, can someone shade me?" Two servants rushed up with a blanket strung acrossed four poles to shade their lady. "Thats like, soooo much better," the lady sighed.  
  
"Sir Logan! How long until we reach King Pryde's castle?" asked Princess Kitty's handmaiden Lady Jean.  
  
"Not too long," the bristley knight told them. "We just have to go through the Bleak Forest and cross Lord Kurt's estates."  
  
"Like, who's Lord Kurt?" Princess Kitty asked her ladies.  
  
Lady Jubilee snickered.  
  
"He's a deformed monster who eats foreign princesses," she teased.  
  
"He is not," Jennifer retorted. "Those are all lies, and you know it!" Turning back to the princess the maid went on. "They say he was cursed as a child, by Lord Magneto. He lives alone with his sister and their servants on his estates. I think he is in the business of finding a wife," she added.  
  
"Like, cursed?!" Princess Kitty repeated.  
  
"He looks like a demon!" Lady Jubilee snickered.  
  
The other ladies rolled their eyes.  
  
"He is blue with fur all over his body," Lady Jean explained. "They say he even has pointed ears and a tail."  
  
"He's a monster!" Lady Jubilee blurted.  
  
Lady Jennifer growled.  
  
"I sometimes run errands for him," she told the gossip. "He is not a demon or a monster. He's a very nice young man. You just need to get past his appearance, thats all."  
  
"Bleak Forest!" announced young Sir Timothy.  
  
Forgive me if this makes no sense, but I'm still adding more! Mwuhahahahaha! Hope my fan club likes it ( 


	2. The Bleak Forest

I usually update several chapters at a time, so sometimes reviews aren't answered immediately. Ok? On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I noticed, you might have too, that I made no reference to any Arthurian characters so I don't have to say I don't own them. However, if I do mention them, I still don't own them. And I still don't own the X-Men. But Jennifer and Timothy are mine. Love Timothy! Lets give the kid a fan club!  
  
The Bleak Forest  
  
Sir Lance and his band of recreants galloped towards the forest to perform their evil. Cool line huh? Sorry, on with the fic!  
  
Princess Kitty and her knights were trotting down the path to the forest, when suddenly a shrill whistle sounded.  
  
Sir Logan drew his sword and commanded his fellows to do likewise.  
  
"Like, whats the matter?" Princess Kitty huffed.  
  
"I don't like the smell o' this place," Sir Logan snarled.  
  
"Its like, the Bleak Forest!" the princess scoffed. "Its like, supposed to smell funny. Come on!" and she kicked her palfrey on dispite Sir Logan's warnings.  
  
"She's mine!" Sir Lance laughed as he charged towards the unsuspecting princess. He charged his steed right at her, but the black horse stopped just in front of Kitty's mare to snuffle the smaller horse's nose.  
  
The sudden stop caused Sir Lance to lose his seat and go flying over his horse's withers, right into the princess' arms.  
  
"Like, get off me you brute!" Princess Kitty screamed.  
  
Sir Lance quickly spun around and grabbed the reins from the princess' hands. He set his spurs into the palfrey's ribs and galloped further into the forest.  
  
"Daft Half Pint," Sir Logan growled and he and his men charged off into the forest after her.  
  
"Enjoying your ride milady?" Sir Lance cackled as he raced through the trees.  
  
"Like, I think we're too heavy for my horse," Princess Kitty observed nervously.  
  
"Nonsense," Sir Lance scoffed. "This is a strong animal, she can carry our weight." And with that, the poor overburdened mare toppled over on the ground.  
  
Princess Kitty fell away from the horse and glared at the fallen knight. She rushed over and kicked him repeatedly before he could get up.  
  
"You like, stupid moron!" she screeched as he tried to roll away from her kicking feet. "You like, could have killed me!"  
  
By now Sir Logan and his men has ridden up.  
  
"Weren't we supposed to save milady?" Sir Scott laughed as he watched the princess kicking the recreant knight fiercely.  
  
Sir Jamie dismounted and grabbed the princess' limping palfrey.  
  
"She's lame," he observed.  
  
Princess Kitty looked up for a moment with tears of fury in her eyes. Then she began to kick at Sir Lance again.  
  
"You dumb jerk!" she spat. "You like, just crippled my favorite horse!"  
  
Sir Scott dismounted and pulled the princess off of Sir Lance.  
  
"Well Alvers," he snickered. "Managed to get your butt kicked by a girl. Again."  
  
Sir Lance stood up and wiped blood from his dripping nose. He snarled at the princess' knights and stomped over to where Sir Timothy stood with his horse. He grumbled a 'thank you' and swung his leg over his horse's back. He fell into the saddle with a loud 'clank!' of his armor and galloped off.  
  
Sir Logan just shook his head as the other knights laughed.  
  
"Stupid dope," he muttered as his men mounted again, with Princess Kitty seated behind Sir Scott.  
  
"Maybe we could like, ask Lord Kurt if we could like, spend the night at his house?" Princess Kitty suggested as the sun sank and the forest darkened.  
  
Sir Logan grunted his approval and they trotted off towards Lord Kurt's estates.  
  
"Smooth move," Sir Pietro snickered when Sir Lance reached them.  
  
"Shut up," he snarled, wiping his bleeding nose again.  
  
"You crippled her horse too," Lady Wanda snorted.  
  
"Shut your trap witch!" Sir Lance ordered, the ground shaking slightly.  
  
Sir Pietro put a hand on his sister's shoulder before she tried to fry his buddy.  
  
"Its okay sis," he told her. "He didn't mean it, honest!"  
  
Sir Logan trouped up the steps and banged on the doorknocker.  
  
"Yes?" asked the servant as he opened the door just a crack.  
  
"Her royal majesty Princess Katherine seeks lodgings for the night," Sir Logan barked. "Would your master be kind enough to let us share his castle with him tonight?"  
  
Bamf!  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Princess Kitty squeaked with fright. A monster, no a demon, had just appeared in a puff of smoke on the steps next to Sir Logan.  
  
"Told you he was a fright," Lady Jubilee whispered.  
  
"My stableman will take your horses," the demon was telling her captain. "If you would please follow me." He walked upright right a man, but with his ankles elevated and bent like a second knee. The princess put a hand to her mouth as his tail slashed out as he led them down the spacious halls to the guest tower.  
  
"When you are all freshened up, please join me at my table for dinner," their host told them before he teleported with a bamf and another cloud of smoke.  
  
"Like, he was weird," Princess Kitty murmured as she went to her rooms, her ladies following her.  
  
Later at dinner, Lord Kurt offered the princess her chair and she flinched visibly when his hand touched her bare arms.  
  
'Wait a minute,' she thought. 'He's soft!'  
  
The poor man looked slightly hurt as he trudged to the other end of the table for his meal.  
  
The princess had long since finished her salad and was watching in fascination as her captain and their host chatted animately about the tournament that was to be held tomorrow.  
  
'Oh my God!' she thought. 'That monster like, wants to fight to make me his bride! Oh how I wished my daddy hadn't set me up like that!'  
  
Tada! Did you like it? *snicker* Lance is great at kidnapping isn't he? *snicker* Last chapter for now, if I get any reviews they'll be answered next chappie, ok? 


	3. Fighters For A Princess

Shout outs! nameless1010: I did read those stories! I really don't go too indepth with the jousting though. Ororo? Um, you'll have to wait and see. Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men but just about everything else is mine.  
  
Fighters For A Princess  
  
Princess Kitty and her knights rode to the tourney with Lord Kurt and his sister Lady Rogue and his friends, Sir Roberto and Sir Sam.  
  
On the road to the tournament, they met up with the king of the realms daughter, Princess Amara and her ladies and knights.  
  
The two princesses rode next each other and chatted happily the whole trip, much to everyone elses' dismay.  
  
"Like, what are you going to wear for the tourney?"  
  
"I will be wearing a mother-of-pearl gown and my mother's sapphire and pearl earrings and necklace. What will you be wearing?"  
  
"A soft pink dress with a long train, oh! And I'll wear like, pink roses in my hair and pink pearls on my neck and wrists. Do you know any of the knights who will be competing for me?"  
  
"Well its no secret that Lord Kurt will be competing, and several knights from all over the realm. I've even heard that a Scottish princess is bringing her knights over to compete for you. But the one you have to beware of is Sir Ray of the Firewood."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sir Ray, the young man with the funny hairstyle that stays away from court? You don't mean to say that you've never heard of him?"  
  
"Actually, I like, have never been away from my homeland before. And we like, don't here many tales of far away lands."  
  
"You poor sheltered child! But mayhaps its better that you've never heard of him. There are some things that even I wish I had never heard."  
  
"Like, what events are there going to be?"  
  
"Jousting of course, sword fighting, archery, oh! And the silly young man from wherever that was convinced the king to add pie fighting to the lists. Can you imagine? Grown men fighting each other with pies. Its utterly ridiculous!"  
  
Lord Kurt had been riding close to the princesses during their chatter and took that moment to cut in.  
  
"I think its wunderbar," he smiled. "You don't get hurt, and you can get fed at the same time."  
  
The two princesses were rather surprised that he had butted in and showed it in their blank stares.  
  
Poor Lord Kurt looked even more blue as he trotted up towards the front of the train.  
  
"Ladies and gents! May I introduce to you, Princess Katherine!" the announcer bellowed and the crowds started cheering.  
  
Princess Kitty felt her cheeks growing pink as she bowed and sat down in her balcany with her knights.  
  
"If you don't like the winner I can dispose of him for you," promised a man from the balcany entrance.  
  
Sir Logan stood up and drew his sword as the funny haired stranger walked in and sat down next to the princess.  
  
"My name is Sir Ray of the Firewood milady," he told her, brushing her hand gently with his lips. "You can tell your man that I mean no harm to you and that he can be at ease while I am around," he added, glancing nervously at Logan.  
  
At a nod from his mistress the burly knight sat down.  
  
"Now thats better," Sir Ray smiled. "Would you like me to point out the knights that have the best chance of winning your hand?" he offered.  
  
The princess stared down at the multitude that was staring up at her and begging to be her knight.  
  
"Like sure!"  
  
"There is Lord Kurt, he is an incredible swordsman if I do say so myself, there is good Sir Sam, Lord Kurt's companion, and Sir Roberto, also companion to Lord Kurt. Ah! Now there is a knight! Sir Piotr of Lord Magneto's court. If they are allowed to use their powers I'm sure he is more than likely to win.  
  
"There is Sir Evan of Princess Amara's knights, sitting next to his aunt Lady Ororo of course. Poor lad, can't stand by himself for too long. Its a shame. Sir Robert, step-brother to the princess of Scotland, Lady Rahne. And of course there are the good knights in your own court, Sir Scott and his brother Sir Alex. Have I left anyone out?" he asked, turning to Sir Logan.  
  
"I think you've covered just about all of em except for that strange blond knight down there," Sir Logan grumbled.  
  
Sir Ray glanced down at the mob of knights.  
  
"Good heavens you're right!" he exclaimed. "I had completely forgotten about Sir Pyro, and don't forget Sir Gambit. They are both good knights of Lord Magneto's court. Ah!" Sir Ray stopped to frown at several knights that were entering their names to the lists.  
  
"I know that guy!" Princess Kitty squeaked, jumping up out of her seat to stare at the greasy knight with a hankerchief up his nose. "Isn't that like, Sir Whats-his-name?" she asked.  
  
"Sir Lance. Also Sirs Fred, Toad, and Pietro. They'd better not use their witch to cheat again," Sir Ray growled, clutching the armrests of his chair fiercely.  
  
The trumpet sounded for the jousting to begin.  
  
"Well milady," announced Sir Ray as he stood up and made his way towards the stables. "Good day!"  
  
BTW, nameless, have you read any others of Tamora Pierce's books? I've read a few and loved em! But seriously, most of my knight knowledge comes from reading Gerald Morris' books. Very good reading. Sorry about the garden thing, doesn't happen. 


	4. Fighting For A Princess

Shout outs! Oh, and please sign them? sniker doodles: You shall have more more more! BTW, I've only read Keladry and Alannna's books but it seems to me that Mrs. Pierce always makes her girls sleep around a lot. That's the only part I don't like about those books.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you think I could buy the X-Men with the ten dollars I earned cleaning? No? Then I don't own em!  
  
Fighting For A Princess  
  
Nervous horses pranced under their riders as the tilting began.  
  
"Sir Edgar against Sir Bobby!" the herald shouted.  
  
Sir Bobby galloped onto the field, his pennants waving and his lance held high. Sir Edgar came in from the other end of the field. The two knights stopped and saluted each other then took their respective places.  
  
At the sound of the trumpet both knights charged. Sir Bobby's chestnut steed frothed at the mouth as he thundered down the field. Sir Edgar charged on his smaller white mare.  
  
The knights both broke their spears, Sir Edgar's upon Sir Bobby's breastplate, and Sir Bobby's upon Sir Edgar's helmet. Sir Edgar flew out of his saddle from the force of the blow as Sir Bobby continued to gallop down the field.  
  
"A victory to Sir Bobby!" the herald announced. Sir Bobby blew a kiss at Princess Kitty as he rode towards his tent.  
  
"He's not bad looking," Princess Kitty muttered at the passing knight.  
  
The jousting continued for several more hours, with the victor over all being Sir Bobby. The crowds cheered as the knight circled the field for his victory lap, waving his hand in salutation.  
  
"Archery!" the herald crowed.  
  
There was a few chuckles from the crowd as young Sir Timothy readied his bow and faced the target. A look of intense concentration crossed the youth's face and he slowly turned into a centaur. He pulled back the string and his arrow flew. The crowd cheered as it landed in the ring two spaces away from the center.  
  
Sir Toad was next and he spat slime at Sir Timothy's retreating back before stepping up to the line. He crouched slightly as he pulled the string taut. The arrow zipped past the target, missing it by a foot. The spectators guffawed loudly as the angry knight glared at them and stalked away.  
  
Lord Kurt strode up next. He lashed his tail excitedly and notched an arrow in his bow. He aimed and released the string with a twang! The arrow landed two inches from the bull's eye, much to the admiration of the crowd. Lord Kurt bowed and strode back to his tents to ready for the next event.  
  
A strange knight with a blue shield stepped up to the line and coolly shot a perfect bull's eye. The crowds cheered and whistled as the knight took his bows.  
  
"He's cheating!" shouted Lady Jean. "He used his telekinesis to fire the arrow!"  
  
The cheers turned to boos as the strange knight stalked away, deprived of his victory.  
  
The archers continued on for sometime, and the victor ended up being Sir Lance, much to Princess Kitty's dismay.  
  
The participants took a break for their midday meal before the piefighting began. Unlike the other events, which sported one-on-one combatants, the piefight was based like a real battle. The participants were scattered across the field, man against man. No sides whatsoever. The last man standing would be the winner.  
  
Many of the non mutant knights went out almost immediately, taking energy charged pies from Sir Ray, or slime coated ones from Sir Toad. A few knights were also hit by flaming pies courtesy of Sir Pyro.  
  
Fairly soon the only knights left on the field were the knights of Lord Magneto's court, Gambit, Piotr, Pyro, Pietro, Lance, Fred, and Toad, and the knights trained by Lord Xavier; Scott, Alex, Timothy, Jamie, Sam, Roberto, Evan, Bobby, Ray, and Lord Kurt. There was also a young knight from a distant country that had yet to exhibit any powers.  
  
"Knights of Magneto!" Sir Gambit called to his fellows. "Join me, mon amis, and together we will exterminate the knights of Xavier!"  
  
Sir Pietro charged Sir Evan; Sirs Lance and Fred charged Sirs Scott and Alex; Sir Toad threw his pies at Sirs Timothy and Jamie, Sir Piotr attacked Sirs Bobby, Roberto, and Sam. The other Xavier knights stood back until one of their fellows was knocked down and then they would take their place. Fairly soon all of the knights had been knocked down by the relentless rain of pies.  
  
Sir Bobby stood up and gasped for breath.  
  
"So who won?" he asked the announcer.  
  
The man looked out at the field to the single lone knight yet standing.  
  
"Sir Nanean!" he called. The crowds shouted and cheered as the young knight raised his hands to them.  
  
"But he didn't do squat!" Sir Toad grumbled.  
  
Sir Nanean is from my own story, don't worry there won't be much of him that I have to explain. Enjoy! Did you like the piefight? I guess I watched Veggie Tales' King George and the Rubber Ducky before writing that part. 


	5. Swords Gentlemen

Shout outs! Hmm, I'm getting a whole new fanclub with this story! Quill of Molliemon: Glad you like it! I checked your bio, looks like you have some cool stories yourself. I love Kurtty fics! Pies, yum! ^__^  
  
Anyone wondering about Sir Nanean? His history for this fic is thus: He is a knight who was imprisoned by some creeps ( other knights) and he has to fight in the princess' tournament if he wants his freedom. K? On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nanean, Timothy, and Jennifer, but not the X-Men.  
  
Swords Gentlemen  
  
The knights all took a breather before assembling for the final event; sword fighting. The winner of this event word fight the winners of the previous events to determine the winner of the prize.  
  
The first up were Sir Timothy versus Sir Toad. Powers were allowed, and both knights took full advantage of this rule.  
  
Sir Timothy turned into a giant at once and chased the bewildered Sir Toad around the field for several minutes before Sir Toad collapsed in a heap, praying for his fellows to save him from the monster. Sir Timothy laughed and morphed back into his usual form, just as Sir Toad leapt at him.  
  
"Foul play sir!" the announcer growled, disqualifying the cheating knight.  
  
Next up were Sir Bobby and Sir Pyro. Swords were abandoned and powers were in full swing as the contestants stepped out onto the field. Sir Bobby threw ice balls at his opponent whilst Sir Pyro manipulated fire from a nearby torch to melt the offending missiles. This fight lasted for a few more minutes until the herald got bored and disqualified them both.  
  
There was much quarreling on both sides, and it was finally concluded that Princess Kitty had announced that she was: "Like, tired of seeing them freezing and melting each other for like, ever."  
  
Sir Gambit and Sir Roberto faced off next. Sir Roberto soaked up his solar energy and charged at his foe, and Sir Gambit charged up his sword and struck at the approaching knight. The two battled fiercely, until Sir Robetro collapsed on the ground, praying for mercy.  
  
Sir Fred and Sir Scott stepped onto the field.  
  
"Lady Jean is mine!" Sir Fred bellowed and he charged at his smaller adversary.  
  
Sir Scott rolled his eyes and lifted his ruby visor, blasting his opponent backwards and out of consciousness.  
  
"She's mine," he growled, as he stepped away from the field. Eleven strong men dragged the unconscious Sir Fred off of the field after him.  
  
Sir Pietro sped up to the field, his sword in hand, and he stood waiting for his arch foe Sir Evan to approach him. Sir Evan sprouted bone spikes and stood waiting for Sir Pietro to approach him. The speedy knight rolled his eyes and, quick as a wink, raced over and knocked his foe unconscious. Again, a knight was dragged off of the field behind the victor.  
  
The next match was between the winner of the piefight, Sir Nanean, and Lord Magneto's lackey (had to say that ), Sir Piotr. The colossal (had to say that too ) knight summoned up his indestructible metal armor as the other knight gripped his sword tightly. The smaller knight let out a fierce yell and charged, sparks flying as his sword connected with his opponent's mutant armor. Sir Piotr smirked and backhanded Sir Nanean across the field, claiming the victor of that match.  
  
Sir Ray and Sir Edgar, the knight who lost the first jousting match, walked out to the field. Sir Ray threw an energy ball at his foe, causing the human to duck. Sir Ray seized this chance and knocked his opponent to the ground. Sir Edgar jumped up immediately and struck a blow to Sir Ray's shin armor. The mutant knight cackled and knocked Sir Edgar on the back of the head with his sword hilt. "He fought well!" Sir Ray shouted as Sir Edgar's servants came to carry their master off of the field.  
  
Sir Lance strode out to the field, his sword swung over his shoulder and stopped in the center of the field to await his foe. A bamf and a small cloud of sulfur summoned Lord Kurt, his sword drawn and ready.  
  
Author's Note: This is the fight that I'm going to write much about hehe! Oh! And I don't think any normal humans wanted to enter this event, besides Sir Nanean and Sir Edgar. Dumb fools.  
  
Sir Lance rolled his eyes heavenward and the ground underneath them shook. Lord Kurt swayed to keep his balance then charged at the other mutant. The charge caused Sir Lance to put up his sword hastely, just barely deflecting Lord Kurt's blow. The blue mutant swung again almost immediately, his sword meeting Sir Lance across the breastplate, knocking the knight backward. Sir Lance recovered quickly and put his guard back up as Lord Kurt swung at him again. And again. Sir Lance barely had time to use his powers and knock the blue mutant down before he struck again. Sir Lance ran down the field to distance himself from the other knight, forgetting his foe's powers of teleportion.  
  
Lord Kurt smiled as he appeared beside Sir Lance, giving the other knight a moment to catch his breath. The second he'd done so, Lord Kurt swung mightily at his opponent's neck. Sir Lance put his sword back up just in time to deflect the blow, then sank to his knees in surrender.  
  
The winners of the previous matches were set up again to fight each other, and in the end, the victor was Lord Kurt.  
  
The blue mutant held out his hand and soaked in the praises from the admiring audience. Then he strode back to his pavilion to cool off.  
  
There's still one more contest! The winners of all the previous events, jousting, sword, archery and piefighting, will all have to compete against each other. What do you guys think the final event should be? I'm going to wait a bit so I can hear everyone's suggestions. OK? 


	6. The Final Contest

Yippee! Such nice reviews:  
  
somekindafreaky: Yummy piefight! Yes precious, kill Lance : ) Quill of Molliemon: I love my reviewers! They are like water for the soul. Don't know where that came from... Me like manners contest. nameless1010: Of course I made Kurt win the sword fight! The only one who would be even half as good would be Nanean, but he's not a mutant. Amie: You guys need to give me ideas! Then I can finish!  
  
The Final Contest  
  
It was almost dark when the heralds brought the knights back to the tournament grounds. Sir Bobby, Sir Lance, Sir Nanean, and Lord Kurt all stood in a line in front of the princess' balcony, awaiting the next challenge. Princess Kitty accepted the gilded scroll from her servant, unrolled it, and read aloud:  
  
"The next, and final event for the tournament, will be a poetry contest!"  
  
The crowd cheered, while the knights stood still, dumbfounded.  
  
"You have until tomorrow evening!" Kitty finished, handing the scroll back to her man "And you'd better make it good!" she added, glancing at her four champions.  
  
Okay, no good at poetry. If you review this, can you give me a poem? I already have one for Lance, mwhuhahaha, but I need a few others. As usual, please review. Thanks! 


	7. The Night Before The Night

Shout outs! Nightcrawler9774: Thank you for the poem! It shall be used!  
  
Quill of Molliemon: If you would review and give a poem it would be much appreciated. My poem skills are somewhat...um...you get the picture. DuctapeDaredevil: Ah ha! Another poem! If you two submit poems I won't need anymore.  
  
BTW, this will be a short chapter because I have to go to bed and I don't have all the poems, okay?  
  
The Night Before The Night  
  
Lord Kurt sighed as he strolled through the grounds of the tournament. He and the other knight had each gone their own way after they had been informed of the final event. He chose to walk among the gardens outside of the princess' tents, they were so peaceful.  
  
And apparently, he wasn't the only person who thought so. Sirs Bobby, Lance and Nanean were also in the gardens. Sir Bobby was gazing into one of the ponds and muttering, Sir Lance plucking petals from a rose and muttering, and Sir Nanean lying on his back under a willow tree, muttering.  
  
It seemed as if they were each trying to compose a poem for the challenge, though Lord Kurt couldn't make out what Sir Nanean was muttering.  
  
The blue mutant sighed and continued his stroll, passing each of the other knights and eventually coming to a small brook with a lovely iron bench beside it. Lord Kurt thanked God for the peace and solitude of the spot and teleported onto the bench.  
  
He gave a squeak of surprise when he noticed he wasn't the only person who thought the location was tranquil. Princess Kitty was asleep on the bench, sprawled out upon it with her hand under her head. Lord Kurt perched on the back of the bench and stared at her, not wanting to disturb her.  
  
'She's so beautiful,' he thought. 'She could never be happy with a monster like me.' He gently picked her up and teleported to her tents.  
  
"Milady!" exclaimed Lady Jennifer as she saw her mistress being carried into her tent. "What has happened to her?" she asked anxiously, worried that something was wrong.  
  
Lord Kurt laid the princess on her pillows and put a three fingered hand to his lips. "Shush," he said quietly. "We don't want to wake her." And with a soft bamf! He was gone.  
  
Lady Jennifer sighed as she thought of what a lovely couple her mistress and the blue lord would make.  
  
Tada! My first chapter in a while, hope you like it! I still need two more poems, are you guys working on them? Good night! 


	8. Breakfast With A Princess

I love everyone! I have my poems! Thank you Quill and Nightcrawler9774! Here's more story! Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, but I own a few characters.  
  
Breakfast With A Princess  
  
Each of the participating knights was invited to breakfast the next morning in the princess' pavilion. The champions of the four previous contests sat closest to Princess Kitty, Sirs Bobby and Lance to her left, Lord Kurt and Sir Nanean on her right.  
  
Sir Bobby was flirting with her handmaiden Lady Jennifer. He was chilling her wine and feeding her grapes, whispering his poem in her ear.  
  
Ahem, that might not be the wisest thing to do in Her Majesty's presence, Lady Jean informed him via her telepathy.  
  
The knight blushed and coughed nervously into his napkin and went back to his own meal. Lady Jennifer pouted but turned to her breakfast as well.  
  
Sir Lance was swilling his wine and babbling unceasingly in Princess Kitty's ear, much to her displeasure.  
  
"Will you like, can it!" she snapped, smacking his hand as he tried to take hers and kiss it.  
  
The drunken knight stared down at his smarting hand and then turned back to the princess. "Who're you?" he slurred, his voice thick from his drink.  
  
"I think its time to go your lordlyship," Sir Toad informed him, dragging his friend out of his chair and out of the pavilion. Lady Tabitha cackled madly as she watched them go, accidentally spilling her drink all over Sir Fred's lap.  
  
"You've ruined my best doublet," he fussed trying to maneuver his large girth out from under the cloth-covered table. This task was not gracefully carried out, as he managed to disturb everyone presents' plates and goblets, causing many a mess on the pretty tablecloth.  
  
Lord Kurt shook out his soiled handkerchief and made a face as the giant man tried to squeeze past him to get out of the pavilion.  
  
"Can you move please," the lumbering knight asked, falling against the silken sides of the tent-like pavilion as he tried to get out. Lord Kurt teleported out of the way and the large man shoved past his chair and out of the pavilion.  
  
Those present breathed a sigh of relief and went back to their merry-making and eating. Lord Kurt bamfed back into his chair and glanced at the strange knight that sat beside him. "What country do you come from?" he asked quietly.  
  
"From away," the man replied vaguely and went back to his food.  
  
Lord Kurt raised his eyebrow but didn't go further into the matter. Instead, he turned to the beautiful princess who sat one the other side of him.  
  
"Like, can you not stare? I'm like, trying to eat," Princess Kitty told him, not liking the look on his face one bit. It was rather disturbing, the emotions he was displaying in that one simple look. Pain. Longing. Regret. Each one of them hurt. The strange-looking knight turned back to his food, hiding his hurt feelings.  
  
The princess instantly regretted her words. I mean, he wasn't that bad. But he was rather creepy. Maybe she would learn to learn to love him. She could. All her handmaidens said he was a wonderful man beneath the fur. Hmm. Fur. She reached her hand discreetly across the table and stroked his hand.  
  
Ahhh. So soft. She almost sighed with happiness at the sheer luxuriousness of the velvety pelt. Lord Kurt gulped quietly when he felt her touch and stared at her. As she continued to pet him, he felt a contented purr rise up in his throat.  
  
Their lovely moment was broken by the herald announcing the princess' morning ride.  
  
"Would you like to join me?" Princess Kitty asked as the servants cleared the table and the lords and ladies exited the pavilion.  
  
"Me?" Lord Kurt was surprised that she would ask him this, as she had been avoiding him almost since they had met. Though after the little petting incident, he could be sure of nothing when it came to the princess.  
  
"Like, yeah," Princess Kitty nodded happily, holding onto his hand and begging with her eyes.  
  
Ah. Those eyes. Lord Kurt agreed immediately and hurried to his tents to get dressed for the ride. Princess Kitty did likewise.  
  
Do you like it? Yes, I am kind of stalling till the contest. Much Kurttyness! Please review! I no longer need poems, thank you to the people who contributed them. 


	9. A Break At Last

Sorry it's taken me so long to update guys! Sorry! hugs all thanks for sticking around for me, hope you enjoy the next chapter, hopefully I'll be able to give you guys some more soon.

It would not have appeared proper for the princess to go off into the woods for hours with a knight, especially when there were other knights interested in said princess. So it was arranged that each knight who was participating in the tournament for the hand of Princess Katherine was invited to come along for an early afternoon ride.

Sir Toad informed the princess that Master Lance would not be joining them, as he was still a little tipsy from breakfast, but most all of the other knights leapt at a chance to be near the lovely girl.

Sir Scott rode ahead of the party, keeping watch over Lady Jean as Sir Fred plodded alongside her on his Clydesdale cross, chatting on about a lovely banquet he would make for her if she would court him.

Sir Evan was nearly bristling as Sir Pietro tried to coax him into racing along the forest path, just to see who's better, but he knew he'd win you know.

Princess Kitty let out a deep sigh. Her outing was ruined by all these... these people! Lord Kurt seemed to sense her disappointment and rode a little closer to her, letting his tail brush against her hand every now and then.

After less than half an hour all the tension of each of the riders seemed to burst. Sir Pietro spurred his horse on, Sir Evan following right behind him. Most all of the other horses leapt after them, thrilled at the prospect of a race, and the rest their riders pushed them on. All save two.

Princess Kitty blinked. She had just been wishing for a few minutes of peace and quiet without the chattering of her handmaids and the flirting knights and lo! She had gotten it!

She let out a giggle and turned to the only other rider left, Lord Kurt. "Like, how convenient!" she squeaked.

Lord Kurt nodded, his tail wrapping around her wrist and squeezing it gently. "But out interaction must stay proper, ja?" he told her, releasing her and staring into her eyes.

"Like, of course! I like, wouldn't want to get in trouble or anything," she replied quickly, suddenly wanting to obey everything he said.

Again... sorry that it's been such a long time... hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
